Patch 2.21
New Xbox Features *God models can now be rotated in pre-match lobby using RS *Bug Fixes: **Fixed an issue where CC timers weren’t displaying **A message is now displayed to your team when purchasing an aura item or ward **Juggernaut progress bar UI added to Arena map **Ah Puch’s zombies now appear on the mini-map **Fixed an issue where death recap was not displaying enemy portraits *Known Issues: **Skin selection in god select lobby will sometimes display an incorrect skin New God : Amaterasu, The Shining Light ;Passive : Illuminating Strike Amaterasu illuminates enemies she hits with Basic Attacks. After three hits on the same target the enemy gains an Aura, exposing their weaknesses and causing them to take more damage (10%) from all sources for 5 seconds. Any other enemies that come near the afflicted target are weakened as well. *Max Auras Possible: 3. ;Divine Presence Amaterasu harnesses the power of her jewel, healing herself every second for 4 seconds and providing a Buffing Aura to allies nearby. Her Auras are always active and every time this ability is activated the Aura alternates between Valor and Benevolence. Cost: 50/55/60/65/70. Cooldown: 9s. *Heal Per Tick: 20/30/40/50/60 (+5% of your Physical Power). *Valor Aura : 15/20/25/30/35 Bonus Magical and Physical Power. *Benevolence Aura : 5/10/15/20/25% Movement Speed. ;Heavenly Reflection Amaterasu charges her mirror for 5 seconds. While the mirror is charging she takes decreased damage. By activating the ability again or at the end of the 5 seconds she will fire her mirror straight ahead. The mirror will charge up from successfully attacking enemies or from taking damage, and can deal up to double the base damage when fully charged. Cost: 70/75/80/85/90. Cooldown: 14s. *Self Damage Mitigation: 3/6/9/12/15%. *Mirror Damage: 50/100/150/200/250 (+60% of your physical power). *Full Charge Damage: 50/100/150/200/250. ;Glorious Charge Amaterasu shines light off her sacred blade, Silencing all enemies in front of her. She then dashes forward dealing damage, piercing through minions or stopping at the first god hit. Cost: 70/75/80/85/90. Cooldown: 18s. *Silence Duration: 1s. *Dash Damage: 70/130/190/250/310 (+60% of your Physical Power) ;Ultimate : Dazzling Offensive Amaterasu focuses the power of the heavens into an impressive three strike combination attack. The second hit will do 20% more base damage and Slow enemies. The third hit will do 40% more base damage and Stun enemies. She must hit an enemy target with each hit to progress the combo. Cost: 100. Cooldown: 75s. *First Strike Damage: 75/125/175/225/275 (+50% of your Physical Power). *Slow Duration: 2s. *Stun Duration: 2s. New God Skins *Cerulean Sky Amaterasu *King of the Deep Poseidon *Shaolin Fury Mercury *Polaris Sol *Desert Omen Isis *Xing Tian Masteries *Harajuku Neith *Kaiju Sobek New Voice Packs *King of the Deep Poseidon *Harajuku Neith *Kaiju Sobek *Shaolin Fury Mercury New Emotes *Amaterasu Clap and Wave Achievements ;Poseidon *Water Rises **As Poseidon keep your tide meter above 50% for more than a minute. *Release the Kraken **As Poseidon Hit three or more Enemy gods with Release the Kraken! ;Khepri *Never Fear, Khepri’s Here **As Khepri Save everyone on your team, including yourself, in one game with your Ultimate. *Let’s Hug **As Khepri Abduct an enemy that is affected by Solar Flare five times in a single match. ;Xing Tian *Whirlwind of Pain **As Xing Tian Get an assist on three enemies within 5 seconds using his Ultimate. *The Rage **As Xing Tian Reach and stay at full Stacks of Smoldering Rage for over 30 seconds. Japanese Event (Rising Dawn) *Harajuku Neith *Kaiju Sobek Misc *Fixed Clash Phoenixes to show correct coloring for Order and Chaos. God Changes Medusa *Acid Spray: Fixed iDusa skin playing a voice line on every cast. *Lacerate: Fixed iDusa skin playing a voice line on every cast. Thor *General: Fixed Ragnarok Force X VGS sometimes not playing sound. Ymir *General: Ymir’s footsteps have been redone on all Ymir skins. External links *Official patch blog Category:Patch notes